Crystal Jewels OP30
Kanji= 私は新しい冒険をしたい！ 私は微風を見たい！ 私は空を探索したい、 ムーンの軌道で！ ムーンア、ムーンア、 私は新しい冒険にあなたを連れて行きたい！ ムーンア・ムーンア、 町の周りを飛び回りたい！ すべてのために一度... ...一度に... ...私の友達、ムーニャに行きましょう！ うん！うん！ 私たちは月の周りを旅した 私たちは皆気分が良いです！ うん！うん！ 探検しよう 探検、探検、探検、 ムーナ！ 戦いの戦い、周りを回る 幸せになろう、悩んではいけない！ 私たちがやることに失敗したとき、 私たちが知り合うまで、試してみてください！ 私たちは旅に乗り出す！ 我々は空気に乗り出す！ 我々は強い風に乗り出す 私の髪に夢中！ MOONA、Moona！ 今私たちのエネルギーを見るのは夢中です！ ムーンア、ムーンア！ 宇宙の惑星を見に行こう！ それまで... ...当時と現在... ...私の友人のムーナに行きましょう！ うん！うん！ 私たちは月の周りを旅した 私たちは皆気分が良いです！ うん！うん！ 探検しよう 探検、探検、探検、 ムーナ！ 戦いの戦い、周りを回る 幸せになろう、悩んではいけない！ 私たちがやることに失敗したとき、 私たちが知り合うまで、試してみてください！ ライバル、敵、 少なくとも私は微風を感じるまで... ...私の髪に... 恐怖を感じないで...それを離れて！ ムーナで！ うん！うん！ |-|Romaji= watashi wa atarashī bōken o shitai ！ watashi wa bifū o mitai ！ watashi wa sora o tansaku shitai , mūn no kidō de ！ mūna , mūna , watashi wa atarashī bōken ni anata o tsureteikitai ！ mūna mūna , machi no mawari o tobimawaritai ！ subete no tame ni ichido ... ... ichi do ni ... ... watashi no tomodachi , mūnya ni ikimashō ！ un ！ un ！ watashitachi wa tsuki no mawari o tabi shita watashitachi wa mina kibun ga yoidesu ！ un ！ un ！ tanken shiyō tanken , tanken , tanken , mūna ！ tatakai no tatakai , mawari o mawaru shiawase ni narō , nayande haikenai ！ watashitachi ga yaru koto ni shippai shita toki , watashitachi ga shiriau made , tameshitemitekudasai ！ watashitachi wa tabi ni noridasu ！ wareware wa kūki ni noridasu ！ wareware wa tsuyoi kaze ni noridasu watashi no kami ni muchū ！ MOONA , Mōna ！ ima watashitachi no enerugī o miru no wa muchūdesu ！ mūna , mūna ！ uchū no wakusei o mi ni ikō ！ sore made ... ... tōji to genzai ... ... watashi no yūjin no mūna ni ikimashō ！ un ！ un ！ watashitachi wa tsuki no mawari o tabi shita watashitachi wa mina kibun ga yoidesu ！ un ！ un ！ tanken shiyō tanken , tanken , tanken , mūna ！ tatakai no tatakai , mawari o mawaru shiawase ni narō , nayande haikenai ！ watashitachi ga yaru koto ni shippai shita toki , watashitachi ga shiriau made , tameshitemitekudasai ！ raibaru , teki , sukunakutomo watashi wa bifū o kanjiru made ... ... watashi no kami ni ... kyōfu o kanjinaide ... sore o hanarete ！ mūna de ！ un ！ un ！ |-|English= I want a new adventure! I want to see the breeze! I want to explore the sky, In the moon orbit! Moona, Moona, I want to take you on a new adventure! Moona Moona, I want to fly around the town! Once for all ... ...All at once... ... go to my friend Munya! Yup! Yup! We traveled around the moon We all feel good! Yup! Yup! Let's explore Explore, explore, explore, Moona! Fight battle, go around Be happy, don't worry! When we fail to do Try it until we get to know! We embark on a journey! We embark on the air! We embark on a strong wind Crazy about my hair! MOONA, Moona! I'm crazy about seeing our energy now! Moona, Moona! Let's go see the space planet! Until then... ... then and now ... ... Let's go to my friend Moona! Yup! Yup! We traveled around the moon We all feel good! Yup! Yup! Let's explore Explore, explore, explore, Moona! Fight battle, go around Be happy, don't worry! When we fail to do Try it until we get to know! Rivals, enemies, At least until I feel a breeze ... ... in my hair ... Don't feel horror ... take it away! In Moona! Yup! Yup! Category:Crystal Jewels